The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bougainvillea plant, botanically known as Bougainvillea×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kasumi’.
The new Bougainvillea plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Bougainvillea×hybrida known as ‘Konatu’, not patented. The new Bougainvillea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Konatu’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Tsushima-shi, Aichi, Japan in July, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bougainvillea plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Tsushima-shi, Aichi, Japan since July, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Bougainvillea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.